Naruto:End All
by UchihaDaisuke
Summary: Uchiha Daisuke is the main character of this Fanfiction, Haruno Emi is in love with him, Hyuuga tsubasa steals Daisuke's BEING and Isamu is a man trying to find Daisuke and whom does who teaches daisuke to be strong hearted and strong willed.PLEASE R&R. n
1. Character Intros

Disclaimer notice-  
I do not claim to own Naruto in any way, I do no hold the copyright, and do not own the world of Naruto or any of the characters Uchiha Daisuke, Hyuuga Tsubasa, Haruno Emi, & Isamu are my creations

Character intros

Uchiha Daisuke-

Age: 20

Gender: Male

My name is Uchiha Daisuke; I'm the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi. Very close to the over all end of the story a big secret will be revealed by Naruto Uzumaki whom is the new hokage. As for my past and personality I guess I'm something like a missing-nin and a loner. I have great strength but my old rival comes along and steals them, leaving me clueless of what happened four years ago.

Hyuuga Tsubasa-

Age: 19

Gender: Male

My name is Hyuuga Tsubasa; I am the older brother of Hyuuga Neji. I hunt revenge on Uchiha Daisuke for abandoning the village of Konohagakure; he is my rival and my teammate. My past is a story will not tell, it is horrid and blood ridden.

Haruno Emi-

Age: 19

Gender: Female

My name is Haruno Emi; I am the older sister of Haruno Sakura, over the past three years I've taught her how to be beautiful and fierce; I guess you could say I trained her when Tsunade-sama died. I miss Dasiuke-Kun so much every time I hear something outside I think it is him, I think I'm in love; or is that childhood crush still hanging?

Isamu-

Age: 21

Gender: Male

My name is Isamu, I have no surname, I have no siblings; all I can remember is Uchiha Daisuke my only friend I ever had leaving Konoha. My strength has always been equal to his, but he's been gone for four years, who knows what he could've accomplished. I miss my friend, I miss my family I fight as a Konoha ninja to protect Daisuke's name; wherever he is.

Please R&R 


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Daisuke's return

A man was walking down a Konoha alley wearing a completely black cloak towards Hokage-Sama's house. A Beautiful young woman looked out her window into the alley and recognized his stance it was Daisuke-Kun! She jumped out of her window and hugged Daisuke and said "Daisuke-kun! You're back!" The man replied"Daisuke-kun? Who's that?" and he walked off.

Night had fallen by the time the man reached the Hokage's home and although night as it was he knocked. A man wearing a Konoha headband and whom had yellow hair answered"Hello who is it?". The man replies" Uchiha Daisuke" Naruto looked at him and said" Ah yes your Kage said you were coming soon so, come in?" welcoming him.

"Thank you, but spare me the pleasantries. I come bearing a message that you are you come to hidden shadow village." Daisuke said. Naruto simply said that he would come and for Daisuke to wait outside and he did. Daisuke leaned against the wall and stared to smoke but now had his hood off. The girl from earlier ran up to Daisuke and said" Daisuke-kun, don't you remember it's me; Haruno Emi!"

"Don't recall you" Daisuke said blowing out smoke and stomping on the cigarette butt. Naruto walked out after that took one look and chuckled. "Whatever" Daisuke said "Are you two ready?" Emi squealed in excitement that she was coming.with. "Wait, first Daisuke you and I are to battle; I can derive whether or not you truly are Uchiha or not by fighting you." Naruto said. Daisuke activated his Makengyou Sharingan and put Naruto in his own hell for one minute and Naruto clearly saw he was Uchiha.

"So, shall we?" Daisuke said pointing towards Konoha's exit. Emi held onto Daisuke's arm as they crossed a moonlit field her hair blowing in the wind, it was long and brunette. At that time a man with strange and rather clear eyes appeared he wasn't anyone Naruto knew.

"Uchiha Daisuke you return to Konoha and leave again, my old teammate you're foolish…"the man said. Daisuke looked at him for a moment then recognized him it was his old teammate"Tsubasa, you don't understand!" Daisuke yelled. At that time the so called ex-teammate of Daisuke lunged toward him and began attacking with Jyuken and Daisuke activated his Sharingan.

.The two grunted in pain and chuckled as they fought at high speeds, Naruto thought to himself"who are these warriors, they aren't under Konoha record?!". As. they ran toward each other they both threw a punch but the other caught it. The two were evenly matched they always aught each others punches and kicks. Daisuke did 4 hand signs and did the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release great fireball technique); Tsubasa was badly burned but then did the Hakke Rokujyon Sho (eight trigrams sixty four palms).Daisuke ran towards Tsubasa and started to do the Shishi Rendan but Tsubasa blocked it by using Hakkeshu Kaiten.

Daisuke kept on fighting he didn't know why or how for that matter. All he knew was that he was going to stop Tsubasa he knew what he was up to. "I've still got an ace in the hole!" daisuke yelled out loud as he did hand signs." Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning technique)." Suddenly a large dog appeared it was both tall and masculine.

Daisuke stomped his foot and the dog attacked Tsubasa. Daisuke dispersed the dog after he performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique). Tsubasa couldn't recognize Daisuke's ninjustu, as daisuke and his Bunshin spiraled their hands into a ball of chakra. "RASENGAN (spiraling sphere)" Daisuke shouted, his third Bunshin threw a strangely shaped kunai knife at Tsubasa.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu(flying thunder god technique)" Daisuke instantaneously transported and hit Tsubasa with the rasengan. It sent Tsubasa flying but Tsubasa stood up.

Tsubasa quickly ran towards Naruto and kidnapped him and ran off. Daisuke fell to the floor exhausted. Daisuke fainted or did he die? "Is this…the end? "Daisuke coughed out, everything went blank he recalled his childhood, his life playing in an instant.

Daisuke quickly jolted up in his bed, coughing up blood. "Damn it, is still can't remember what exactly happened on that day four years ago". Quickly a beautiful young woman ran into the room "Daisuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked it was of course, Emi.  
Why is my life a hell, why can't I remember, I will find out… 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One: conference

"y…yeah" Daisuke said staring at his hands in which there was blood from when he coughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Emi answered...it was Itachi "Brother I do not intend to harm you but, where were you when the clan was murdered by me and why did you let Hyuuga Tsubasa beat you? Itachi asked. "Let him, why would I LET that bastard beat me?" Daisuke challenged.

"I had that question and somebody named Isamu has been following me thinking I'm you" Itachi said leaving. Only seconds after Itachi left a tall and strong looking young man ran into the room, took one look at Daisuke and ran towards him starting to punch him. Daisuke reached out to the side of his bed and pulled out a katana and pointed it towards the man in a threatening manner. The man started to cry" Daisuke-Chan" he said "why…why did you leave Konoha?".

"Isamu-nii-chan… I left to find my purpose in life to find who I am I will stop at no point to do that" Daisuke said hopping out of the bed. Daisuke walked outside" If you want to spar, then come" he yelled getting into a fighting stance. Daisuke activated his regular Sharingan, he had not learned how to control the makengyou again yet. Isamu leaped out of the second story window at came after Daisuke hitting him and nearly breaking his own arm" Damn it" Daisuke grunted at the pain form the attack.

Daisuke pulled out his katana and swung at in a horizontal manner to stop Isamu from hitting him again. "Damn at my limit already" daisuke said as he fell to the floor panting. After a couple of hours Daisuke awoke in his room again, he grunted in pain; his left arm was broken.

Daisuke ventured quietly out of his bed to get to the streets but he overheard talking in the main room it was isamu. "I will not allow it Akatsuki are increasing they're movement lately they're after HIM." Isamu said. Daisuke heard Emi protest " I won't let you take daisuke-kun!" she yelled at him. Daisuke walked into the room "Take me where?" he demanded. "I wish to take you into solitude for awhile, this way Akatsuki won't be able to find you" Isamu answered.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out what that bastard Tsubasa did to me!" Daisuke yelled walking out of the house and slamming the door. Daisuke walked towards the local ramen bar. He ordered the largest bowel and a large bottle of Sake'. That evening Daisuke walked back to his home drunk. He came home to find Isamu and Emi still arguing. "Where's the love man?" he slurred out of his mouth. Before he could even say anything else Daisuke collapsed form… well being drunk.

"Listen emi… I know you're in love with him, but if you truly love him you have to let me take him into solitude, you don't want him to die do you? The ten tailed phoenix rests within him he needs to be kept from the Akatsuki. Besides his father the Yondaime hokage would agree with me." Isamu said. "But…" emi said hesitantly; trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly the door fell off its hinges. A young man walked in "don't I get a say in this? After all he's one of my brothers." It was Sasuke. "He will defend himself and train by himself. Sasuke said "solitude is no good.

What truly happened, he'll find out... 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter two: ten tails

"How would you know?" Isamu challenged. "Because his own older brother is an Akatsuki member, but luckily they don't even know of the ten tailed demon phoenix inside of him." Sasuke said calmly. Isamu sighed " I guess you're right… but at any rate if he unleashes the demon above one tail he will lose his mind, an if it gets o all ten tails he will inevitably die, but he will be reincarnated with the demon inside of him; hence the PHEONIX." Isamu said.  
Tears were still rolling down Emi's face but not as much as before. She was trying to hide her sobs. The next morning Daisuke awoke to find Sasuke in the house "nii-san, how did you get here?" Daisuke asked.. "I searched for you, that's how; I tell you one thing just don't give in to the will of revenge, I know it's hypocritical for me to say, but don't; I don't want to lose another brother to the dark." Sasuke said leaving.  
"I wonder what that means." Daisuke said as he headed to the Kage-Kage's mansion to ask for a mission. When he arrived he got assigned a B rank mission and took off towards the country of fire. That night Daisuke sat in a dark cave watching the rain. The next day walking thorough a valley he noticed that the was cracked and dry. He quickly stabbed his katana into the ground. Two men appeared out opposite of him.

"Daisuke Uchiha, you are to be killed for tyranny against our leader." One of them said. "You couldn't kill me if you tried to and I didn't try to defend myself" Daisuke said. "You house the ten tailed demon phoenix" the other said. Daisuke started to grow in rage "That's a Lie!" he yelled. The two men saw what was happening the spirits chakra embodied him and sprouted two tails.

Daisuke killed the men in his rage and disemboweled them Isamu came running up to daisuke." NO!!! Daisuke don't" He screamed trying to calm Daisuke whom recognized the voice and was now having another ay blanked out of his memory. The ten tails found its way through it will start tocontrol him if he doesn't learn to control his rage.

He knows; he won't kill us… 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Naruto is back!

"Heh…Looks like you've killed my henchmen; I'll have to kill you then!" sounded a familiar voice toward Daisuke. Daisuke stood up and looked to the immediate north "NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU!" Daisuke screamed. "Temper temper!" Naruto chuckled. Daisuke lunged toward Naruto screaming as if in pain or anger, or possibly a combination.

All of the sudden a thunderstorm brewed and came upon them lightning flashing nearly constantly. Daisuke growled and Naruto smirked. The two of them started to lightly battle and the further they pushed themselves the more they bled. "Damn it…" Daisuke growled at Naruto. The two standing but one hundred feet from each other lightning flashed between them.

Naruto ran towards Daisuke using his rasengan. Daisuke dodged it and used his katana to stab Naruto in the stomach. "You ass..." Naruto said running off. Daisuke fell to the floor panting Isamu quietly took him back to the shadow village to receive medical care. "Daisuke have a strong heart…" Isamu said leaving him at the hospital. Emi ran towards the hospital to see Daisuke but they wouldn't let her in to see him.

Within a week Daisuke was awake and better, he wanted to hunt for Naruto but they wouldn't let him leave the village. "Naruto wouldn't have attack me" Daisuke thought" Did Tsubasa; no, Naruto isn't so easily persuaded…". Isamu walked up to daisuke and asked him what was wrong, . Daisuke told him and Isamu steadily agreed. Even isamu who has great persuasion skills couldn't persuade the Kagekage to let Daisuke leave the village.

"Tsubasa" Daisuke said as he crushed a rock in his hand, making it belled. "What've you done to Naruto?!" he yelled loudly. Daisuke walked slowly home to rest. Why did Naruto try to kill him? Why did Naruto ignore him? Why did Naruto…

He stabbed me…You'll live 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Awakening

"That rage I felt when I was fighting Naruto...what was it?!" Daisuke constantly asked himself "Is it true? Do I really house the ten tailed demon phoenix?". It was time... for Daisuke to become an outcast. A loner. To abandon ones own friends. To be of darkness and of hatred.

"Goodbye, my friends…" Daisuke said as he walked out of the city gates" I'll never forget you within, you are the deepest light of my heart.". He walked slowly out of the city and country. He went to a river where fish where bountiful and set up camp. He wasn't going to let his friends get involved with Naruto now that he seemed darker somewhat.

After starting a fire a sudden kunai was thrown at him. He thought it was an exploding tag but it wasn't it was a note. "Come to the valley of the end within one day if you ever want to see your little girlfriend again." Daisuke read aloud to himself. Daisuke growled in anger. He packed up his things and left for the valley of the end. Halfway there he quickly sliced some goons in half. Once he arrived he saw "TSUBASA!!!" Daisuke yelled in anger.

All of a sudden Daisuke's makengyou Sharingan activated. Rage flared through Daisuke rage that he hadn't felt in four years, the true rage of the ten tailed beast. Daisuke pulled out his katana but now it was ten times longer, and not made of iron; instead of flaming steel and flaming phoenix feathers. Daisuke let out an angry yell.

"you…let…go…of…EMI!!!" Daisuke said screaming the last word and with a snarled voice. A storm brewed but yet to come. Daisuke rushed towards Tsubasa yelling "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENEDFOUR YEARS AGO YOU BASTARD!!!!". Tsubasa chuckled and stood where he was.

I gave in to the twilight… did I break fate, destiny or who I am was it all a lie?

PLEASE R&R! NEXT CHAPTER:DAISUKE VS TUBASA FIGHT TO THE DEATH! 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: DAISUKE VS. TSUBASA FIGHT TO THE DEATH!

" Phoenix style: flaming blade of death!" Daisuke said angrily and with a half growling voice. Tsubasa chuckled evilly as if he had anticipated this but he had no idea what he was in for. Blood started to flow slowly from Daisuke's eyes as if he was crying blood instead of tears and if they were of anger.

"Hyuuga Tsubasa! I will kill you." Daisuke said angrily stopping the flow of blood from his eyes. Suddenly lightning struck between the two of the both of them growling in anger. Daisuke rushed towards Tsubasa the rain dropping onto and instantly sizzling away on his sword. "Though I was childish about her, you took the woman I love and to save her I will kill you!" he yelled as he swung his sword so quickly Tsubasa could barely dodge it with his Byakugan.

The two started duking it out as if to protect their pride and their joy the substance that drove daisuke four years was released in the form of anger as he started to bleed from cuts sustained from the Jyuken chakra blade. Panting daisuke started to heal as just then lightning struck Daisuke but it didn't phase him at all.

"I said I will kill you" Daisuke said to the shocked Tsubasa. Daisuke flew somewhat forwards with wings made of a red chakra. Tsubasa stood in awe as Daisuke flew before him with his sword steadily in hand he was really going to kill Tsubasa. As he stabbed into Tsubasa's stomach. "There will… always be another…"Tsubasa said as his last words most likely referring to Naruto,

Daisuke fainted falling nto the ground as he coughed up blood. A loud scream was heard from somewhere in the valley or was he hallucinating. Emi ran towards Daisuke crying the storm still carrying on as if he'd died a warrior from the beyond. She had hear Daisuke's words about loving her. Slowly the storm released from the valley and a beautiful sun shined as the chirped of birds came.

"Am i…in heaven, or hell?" Daisuke asked himself as he slowly awoke minutes later and with so much pain he would die. And maybe he did.

Next chapter:Naruto vs. Isamu 


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Naruto vs. Isamu

"You're in my heaven at least…" Daisuke heard Emi say as he passed out again this time for at least a week.

(for a few short chapters the story will be mainly isamu)

Isamu was walking out of the hospital after visiting Daisuke. There Naruto was standing as if he was waiting for Isamu. "Well well, a bit touchy about poor old Daisuke aren't we?" Naruto chuckled out evilly. "Shut up." Isamu replied.

Isamu that night lying in bed Isamu felt a presence outside. He walked out only to find Naruto. Isamu walked past Naruto without saying a thing. He was headed towards a sacred place near the shadow village. It's name The Holy Spring or Spring of Heaven.

Naruto threw a quick punch towards Isamu but it was caught and thrown back at Naruto. " If you're going to fight then fight" Naruto yelled at Isamu, "Violence is senseless" Isamu replied. Naruto threw another punch but the result was the same.

"You ignorant fool Naruto." Isamu said to Naruto as Naruto was resorting to projectiles. Isamu was growing tired of this charade. He quickly moved and pinned Naruto to the ground holding a kunai to his neck with deadly intent.

Naruto growled and kicked Isamu into the air. Isamu came down with the force to kill one. "If you really want to fight then I'll kill you." Isamu stated. Naruto stood in fear his legs slightly shaking and his fists clenched.

Author comments: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I got caught up to my neck in schoolwork before Christmas break!

Next Chapter: The fight begins; Isamu's deathly power. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The fight begins; Isamu's deadly strength

Naruto lie there under Isamu's glare shaking in fear. Naruto quickly got away and attacked from the air he was knocked back. "Damn it!" Naruto thought "None of my attacks get through to him!" Naruto utilized his chakra to use rasengan and used a Kage Bunshin to launch him forward.

Isamu grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him into a nearby cliff nearly completely destroying it. "Ushi, U, Ne, Inu, Mi, Uma, Hiitsuuji, Tora!" Isamu said doing the matching hand signs "Katon: Kyouse Honoo Ekusupuro-jon no-Jutsu (Fire Style great fire explosion technique)" suddenly Isamu spit blue flame from his mouth and manipulated the flame he sent a small ball of it out to Naruto and clenched a fist it made a great explosion.

Naruto barely dodged it and he stood shaking in fear of the strength he faced. Never except Sasuke had he fought such power and Sasuke was weaker. Naruto soummoned the power of the nine tailed demon fox to five tails and he was still in control he wasn't being burned that's what Tsubasa taught him, control.

"'Ello Beastie." Isamu said as Naruto came at him isamu then used what seemed like a kekkei genkai. Through his hand a katana like weapon sprouted. "Tell me Uzumaki Naruto, have you ever heard the stories about men who can kill with his bones, the Kaguya?" Naruto shook his head with fear it was one from the Kaguya clan, the same as that one of the sound-nin he fought Kimimaro. "Tell me what has become of my little brother Kimimaro Kaguya? I heard he was killed by a sand-nin whom became Kazekage. Gaara of the sand was it?"

Author Comments: I think this chapter came along well it didn't take long but it's gonna get better.

Next Time: Isamu's past revealed; the truth behind Daisuke's mysterious friend. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Isamu's past revealed; the truth behind Daisuke's mysterious friend

"You see… I taught my brother everything I knew about using our kekkei genkai," Isamu said "recently I learned the ultimate technique for my kekkei genkai." Isamu said his bones growing out of his arm spiraling like Kimimaro's did.

"Flaming leaf dance!" Isamu yelled out as he used the blue flame he conjured earlier to surrounds his bone. Naruto stood there shaking "Who…Who…are you?!" Naruto asked pausing briefly. "I am… Isamu Kaguya, warrior of the flame bone." Isamu said "One kills in the name of justice."

Naruto stood in awe as isamu came towards him with killing intent. He killed Naruto or did he? It was just a Bunshin. And then the real Naruto appeared "Well well a bit tough on the bone are we?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "Just unlike you!" a voice sounded from behind isamu.

Suddenly a kunai flew towards and hit the wall and it exploded. Daisuke walked forth blood spilled from his mouth. "There is a special reason I befriended this man, because I knew that he would help me along the road to finding myself. I have found myself… I am, an elite assassin destined to solitude, destined for doom. Why Isamu do you think I left this village?" Daisuke asked.

"Because…" Isamu couldn't finish. "Because I don't want to involve my friends with me. I may die but I don't want them killed, most of all is Emi." Daisuke stated "And look now, the premature hokage was trying to kill you." Daisuke said entering the spring of heaven.

Minutes later daisuke walked out fully healed and explained why isamu was special "He is none the less extra special; he bears both Kaguya and Uchiha lineage." 


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Death! The dark force fooled!

"Well so someone with two of the best forces of kekkei genkai within them…" Naruto said as he stare daisuke dead in the eye. "Isamu-Sama, step back let me fight him!" Daisuke said to Isamu and he did step back. "So I'm going to fight you eh?" Naruto asked in a smart-alec tone.

"You know earlier I was killed by Isamu's attack but I was brought back by the Kyuubi." Naruto said to Daisuke whom wasn't shocked in the least bit by this. "Naruto, quit bragging about the Kyuubi I have a demon inside of me too, the: Juu-Teiru-Honoo-Tenma (Ten Tail Blaze Demon (aforementioned as the ten tailed phoenix)."

Suddenly flame burst forth from Daisuke as if the blaze demon was controlling him, it was. Chakras come from Naruto and the Kyuubi was controlling him. It was time for the two to fight in demonic form, the battle of Tenma(demon).

As red chakra flowed rapidly out of both of them Naruto was the first to attack. Daisuke quickly blocked it and performed the: Katon: H?senka no Jutsu( fire style: phoenix immortal flame technique) quickly followed by the: Habataku Chidori( flapping one thousand birds) and Naruto's rasengan met it.

Just as with his fight with Sasuke Naruto lost to Daisuke.

Next time: Secret revealed; Daisuke speak truth!

Only two more chapters left in this exiting installment! 


End file.
